


Camp Counsellors

by Kili_Deadpool



Series: The Week of Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, spideypool week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Marvel has been around for years, and Peter has finally convinced Wade to join him as a counsellor.</p><p>Prompt 1: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Counsellors

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fics are going to be one shots unless I feel like I could make them chaptered. I'll update Runaways soon haha, I'm just having fun with the Spideypool Week stuff. Enjoy!

"Are you serious, Peter?" Wade asked, grabbing the flyer he was handed. Peter nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely as Wade read it. "Camp Counsellors? Do you really think children are gonna want to hang out with scar face all week long? Not a chance!" He shoved the flyer back at Peter. "Aw, come on, Wade! If you're really worried about that then you can join the cooks in the kitchen! You love cooking, might as well make something of it!"

Wade shook his head. "No way. If anything I'd be with whatever you'd be doing, but I am _not _doing this, Peter. Not in a million years. No."__

__Peter pouted, giving Wade the puppy dog look. Wade sighed, and Peter knew he had won. "Do you really think they're going to let me be a camp counsellor? _Really?" _Wade frowned. Peter smiled. "As long as you don't give them a reason not to, then yes, I think they will." Wade sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, but _you're _figuring this out. It was your idea, after all." Peter jumped up excitedly._____ _

______"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said, hugging Wade and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Nuh-uh. I think I deserve more thanks than this." Wade smirked. Peter sighed. "Later. I've gotta figure this out first!" Wade shook his head as Peter walked happily away, practically skipping._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What have I gotten myself into."_ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, counsellors! Who's ready to have some fun!?" The man, Steve Rogers, said at the front. Wade assumed he was the leader, but he could've been wrong. Peter rose his hand excitedly, wearing his little nerd counsellor hat. Wade was the only one with his hand down, and Peter glared at him until he put it up, his own nerd hat on his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great! I've got the list of people that are going to be at each section. For games, we have... Logan Howlett and Clint Barton. For sports, we have Natasha Romanov and Johnny Storm. For crafts, we have Peter Parker and Wade Wilson." Peter smiled at Wade, and Wade sighed. "Can you really see _me _doing crafts? I don't know if this is your best idea you've had, Pete."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter shook his head. "You'll do fine, stop worrying!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"For our first-aid crew, we have Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. And finally, for our kitchen crew, we have Matt Murdock and... Loki Laufeyson." "Are you serious!? You put a blind man on kitchen duty!?" Someone yelled from the crowd. Wade snorted but quickly covered it with a cough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I may be blind, but I can still cook." Matt or Loki, they didn't know, replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Erm, okay!" Steve said, trying to bring the focus back. "We want everyone to come up here, grab your supplies, take a map, and head over to your sections! We'll be going around to make sure everyone is okay with figuring out what to do. Any questions?" No one rose their hands. "Great! Have fun, everyone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter jumped up, grabbing Wade's hand and tugging him towards the front. "Look for the crafts stuff, Wade." He told him going to one side and starting to look at each box. Wade went to the other, doing the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I found it, Petey!" Wade said, picking up one of the two boxes and handing it to Peter. He grabbed the other and a map, and the two went off to the side to figure out where they were going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, I think it's... this way?" Peter said, pointing a finger in the general direction of the crafts. Wade shrugged. "After you." He said, following behind Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We found it!" The two high-fived, setting down the boxes at the back table of the small room they were in. The whole camp was outside, but they had a small tent to themselves so nothing would blow away in the wind. There were two tables set up side by side at the back behind a large divider, and six tables on the other side for the kids to sit at for their crafts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, this is day number one's craft. I think we should set them up so that each craft is separated from the others." Wade nodded. He had the last three days in his box, while Peter had the first four. They set them up one by one, day one on the far left, to day seven on the far right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We should probably make a sample of each craft so we know what we're doing. Each day has instructions, so it should work well." Wade said, picking up the instructions for day one's craft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aw, look, Petey! Day one is a cute little owl in a nest." Wade cooed, holding the picture out to Peter. He laughed, nodding. "Hopefully the kids will like these. We have an hour with them each day, I'm hoping that'll be enough time. I'm _also _hoping they won't finish them too quickly. If they do, we can always take them outside for a bit or something." Wade hummed, nodding in agreement.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How is everything here, boys?" Steve said, walking into their little tent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good! We've set up the crafts at the back, we were just about to start making samples for each one." Steve smiled, looking around their little room. "Looks good! Do you have any questions while you're doing this?" He asked politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, actually. What do we do if they finish early or take too long to make one?" Peter asked, looking towards each craft. "If everyone finishes too early, you can bring them over to the kitchen. You guys are right before lunch, so you'll be fine for that! If they don't finish in time, they can work on it the next day if they finish early, or can bring their supplies home and finish them there. Any more questions?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boys shook their heads, and Peter smiled at Wade who couldn't help but smile back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, have fun!" They nodded, waving as Steve left. "You know, we could have a little fun in here, baby boy, don't you think?" Wade smirked, putting his hands on Peter's hips. Peter shook his head fondly, smiling at Wade. "I am _not _having sex with you in this room. No way."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wade pouted, crossing his arms. "You're no fun!" Peter laughed, wrapping his arms around Wade's waist. "But you love me for it!" He said, smiling against Wade's chest. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I guess I do. It helps that you're the only one that could love this ugly mug!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at his own face. Peter giggled, silencing Wade with a kiss to the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wade pulled away, yelling happily, "Okay, let's make some owls!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
